


Full Moon

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind! Lance, Demon!Shiro, M/M, Possessive Behavior, horror?, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Shiro wasn't human, not anymore, but Lance arrived like a ray of moonlight to make him feel like one again.





	

  “Why are we here again?” Keith questioned while maneuvering between the branches and rocks that littered the forest they were wandering in, keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend hand to assure he wasn’t getting lost, he let out a sigh but felt a little reassured when he saw the way Lance moved curiously while trying to hear the sounds of the nocturnal life that inhabited the place.  
   “Because… my biology teacher asked for an essay about nocturnal animals on the area, and this way I will be able to give a more accurate description of things” Pidge stated in a critical way continue to pad down the marked road, in an attempt of avoiding getting lost.   
  “In this exact part of the forest?” the black-haired male raised an eyebrow, not really convinced with the whole ordeal.   
  “Yes” Pidge nodded with a shrug “I’m interested on this area on particular.”   
“Why? We have been walking for at least forty minutes and we haven’t encountered anything yet!” Keith frowned.   
 “Oh, come on, Keith! Where’s your sense of adventure?” his claims were interrupted by the cheerful call originated by the tanned male.   
  “It was left in home with my need for sleep” the boy with the lilac eyes retore, earning a snicker from the other teen.   
  “Don’t act so grumpy, you’ll get your sleep soon enough” Lance teased with a playful smile "And you better stop frowning, a boy as pretty as me, can't have a boyfriend all covered in wrinkles."   
   "At least I'm not as annoying as you" he bit back but relaxed when he saw the pout forming on the face of the other.   
    "Rude." the cuban muttered and accrecented his facial expression.   
    Pidge saw the couple start one of their typical discussions, calling each other over small things, they shook their head for the actions and started to look around the pines that were surrounding the area, small bits of moonlight illuminating the too-quiet forest, Pidge couldn't really believe that the rumors about that place were true.   
   They entered a state of deep thought, scanning every inch of the clearing surroundings, looking for any signal of wildlife stirring around. At this point all of them should have caught a glimpse of a raccoon, or an owl, but there was _nothing_ ! Pidge shuddered lightly for how strange it was and a moment later their attention was caught by a small movement on the right, they neared the creature with interest only for it to make a startled movement and disappear inside the vegetation.   
    The programer let out a small curse and started chasing the animal, not feeling up to let the only creature they encountered this far to get away.   
  “Pidge!” Keith stopped the small fight when he saw how his friend took off, the korean was ready to follow the running figure but remained in place when he felt the tug on his hand, he was conflicted, leaving the other teen to wander alone in the forest was out of question, but taking Lance while purchasing Pidge was a terrible idea as well.   
    He mulled over his options and finally made his decision.   
   "Lance" he called quickly and saw the way the glassed blue eyes moved around until they were put over himself.   
    "You'll go for them, right?" he mussed and heard the sound of confirmation, he let go of the hand of his boyfriend "Make sure that they don't fall down a cliff or something."   
    Lance giggled for the small kiss that was placed on his nose.   
   "Just wait in here, I will come back to get you once I can get a hold over Pidge."  Keith took a step back and started to walk towards the dark path Pidge went.   
   "Be carefull!" the blind male shouted to the retreating figure, listening closely until the steps were out of his ear range.   
   Then he started to hear around for any other kind of noise, there was just a small rustle of leaves, he shivered for the cold breeze and made some experimental steps forward, testing the area he was in, he twirled the moment he was sure there was nothing around to make him fall, he was in an open area, he concluded after a while.   
   After some time Lance started to hum lightly, intending to fill up the silence and distract himself a little, a calm tone that Keith showed him some time ago, he swayed to the rhythm of his own voice and made small dance moves.   
    From inside the shadows a tall figure watched with interest the movements of the fragile human, beautiful and smooth like the moon, his yellow eyes shined for the warm voice and the entity found himself giving a step closer, silent and elegant.   
   Lance heard the almost non-existent sound even before he felt the presence of the other person being there, he stopped his actions somewhat startled by the intrusion, wondering if Keith was really that fast or Pidge that slow to be back so soon.   
   "Guys, is that you?" he questioned after a few seconds of deafening silence.   
   The creature didn't move.   
    Lance waited some time for an answer and when he didn't receive one, he furrowed his eyebrows "If you are trying to scare me then have for sure it won't work."   
   The wind blew again, and it was all he got.   
    "Fine" he grumbled, and to show how unaffected he was, Lance started his dancing again with the hums becoming a little stronger.   
    The figure smiled in amusement and began his approaching once again, interest getting a hold of him for the apparent disinterest of the young man, it was like going back to those times when he wasn't considered a monster.   
    He grimaced for the thought but the bad feeling was quickly forgotten for the tender boy that was still moving freely around the space.   
   He finally got to cradle the lean body on his arms when the boy made a twirl and he made a movement to get a hold of the tan hand, accommodating both of them into a dance position. He grinned in response to the goofy smile used by the younger of the two.   
    "I knew you couldn't resist me" Lance exclaimed cheekily, getting comfortable in the arms of who he assumed was Keith "You're cold..." he scolded feeling another shill creeping on his skin, moving one of his hands over one of the arms covered by just a slim clothing "I told you to bring a jacket, you dumbass."   
   There was not such a thing as a real answer, just a low grumble (like a chuckle) from the chest, a too big chest for it to be from Keith, like the too big arms and the too big hands, that were all too muscular and foreign, he tried to ignore those facts though, because if this wasn't Keith then who it was?; Lance should have suspected of Hunk, if it wasn't for the fact that his big friend was left next to the car just in case an emergency became present and they needed to leave or call for help.   
    So the cuban decided to play the strange body build as something his mind was making up.   
    The silence was back, but just for a second, the human started his humming anew and the body's started a small swaying around the clearing, both smiling and enjoying themselves, with a creature of shadows feeling like he finally found a person to accept him like he was, and a boy feeling giddy for the romantic moment he was having with his 'boyfriend'.   
   The night sky shimmered over them generating an ethereal and mysterious appearance, unique and calm, like how his dancing was, at some point, the entity put his hands on the waist of the boy and lifted him off the ground to give a light spin. Lance laughed for the action, and something inside the creature tingled by the sound.   
   The rosy cheeks and warm hands on his shoulder made him recover something he was sure he was never going to be able to get back, a heart that reacted to emotions and made him feel alive; it was so innocent and special, that he found himself drowning on the feeling, never wanting to let the responsible of it go.   
    The creature needed him.   
   "Mine" the most feral part of him hissed, sharpening his gaze and gripping the thin waist a little tighter.   
   Lance bright smile fell for the sudden claim, he paled and felt his body tense up, his heart pounded in his ears with force and the wind was knocked out of him; that wasn't Keith's voice.   
  
                               ~*~   
  
   Keith panted and slowed down when he was able to catch up with Pidge, who was standing next to a tall pine, features contorted in annoyance while they watched a small raccoon over a tree, apparently making mocking faces towards the small teen.   
   "Stupid, raccoon" they grumbled in annoyance but turned away when they heard the approaching steps "U-uh, hey, Keith..."   
   "Nothing of 'Hey, Keith'" the lilac eyes showed how bad he was taking the situation, at least Pidge got the decency of looking ashamed "What were you thinking when you ran off like that!?"   
   "I was attempting to get a better look of a possible spirit, but it turned out to be an idiotic raccoon!" Pidge gritted out, noticing their mistake a little after.   
   "Wait, what?" Keith was a little dumbfounded for the explanation that they gave.   
   "Ugh, well" They fidgeted a little "I may have lied to you guys about this whole expedition thing" before Keith could start calling them over, they continued "My Paranormal club started to proclaim this part of the forest was haunted by a demon and I wanted to know if it was true."   
    The revelation put both of them in a tense silence, the male was the one to break it.   
    "Are you serious!?" he snapped and then groaned, turning around with the intention of grabbing Lance and get the fuck out of there.   
"Come on, Keith! We haven't encountered anything yet" Pidge scrambled behind the retreating figure of the korean boy, hearing how he was fuming under his breath.   
   "Exactly, I left my blind boyfriend alone and in the middle of the woods while you looked for fucking nothing" Keith bit out, his temper getting the best of him.   
   "Yeah, but it's not like something dangerous can attack him, I mean maybe a few pack of wolves that are scattered around, but still..."   
   "You have to be kidding me" Keith slumped for the revelation before he gritted his teeth and raced down the pad they took to arrive to that point.

   Pidge groaned but started to run as well.

 

~*~

 

“Let go!” Lance moved frantically in the clutches of the creature, terrified for the unknown danger that was holding him close.

 The creature made a sound of anguish for the volt reaction, the scared tone in the voice of the teen making him feel somewhat frustrated, he hugged the smaller body closer and moved one of his clawed hands to the chestnut locks, peting lightly to calm the human down.

     
  Lance made a sound of distress for the sudden action, breathing heavily inside a strange sense of comfort, he fought back the hiccups that were forming on the back of his throat and tried to recover his composure "W-what...  who're you?"   
   "Shiro" he responded, and Lance could hear the smile the other was giving. For Shiro, it felt incredible to finally have someone to talk to him as a 'who', not a thing and not with the stupid title those damned cultist used to turn him into a monster; finally he could feel like who he really was, like Takashi Shirogane, not the _Champion_ .   
    The cuban trembled under the intensity put on those words, he let out a shuddering sigh, he needed to gain time "What do you want from me?"   
   The question took Shiro aback, what does he wanted from the boy? _Well_ , for him to stay forever and made every single part of his eternal and meaningless existence something better "I want you to stay with me." he summarized and Lance tensed up.   
    "W-why?" Lance choked a little.   
   "You're beautiful" the creature mussed and then descended towards the neck of the boy, inhaling his scent "And warm."   
    "O-oh." Lance almost snorted, if it wasn't for the sharp teeth that were too near to his neck. The male with the blue-eyes moved away from the approaching nose and mouth, trembling again "I-I'm sure you can find someone else to keep you warm, eh, maybe not as cute as me, but..."   
    Shiro chuckled for the comment, putting more strength into his hold "But I want you" the entity cooed, his yellow eyes taking a possessive undertone, his teeth sharpened and became something almost animalistic, he approached the soft looking flesh and was ready to sink his fangs.   
   "No!" Lance made another sound of fear and attempted to get away, desperation getting a hold on every fiber of his body, the teen fought while giving light punches to the big chest, the figure didn't budge.   
   Meanwhile, two other figures emerged from the tree line.   
   "Lance!"   
   The shout managed to make Lance relax, recognizing the voice of his boyfriend "Keith!" he shouted back with excitement.   
   Shiro growled, clearly displeased with the intrusion.   
   Keith watched with anger the terrified expression his boyfriend was making while being caged inside the arms of a mysterious man, the boy with the mullet augmented his passing "Let him go, you fucking asshole!"   
   The anger passed to be something akin to surprise the moment Keith caught a glimpse of the spectral eyes, sharp teeth and the skin that was so pale, that it may belong to a corpse.   
    "Holy Quiznak..." Pidge muttered when they stood next to Keith and saw exactly what the big fuss was about. For the moment, they could just say, that wasn't human.   
   "Why should I?" both of the teens were taken out their stunned stage by the deep voice, mocking and threatening, Shiro sharpened his features and hugged the smaller figure closer "He's mine." a soft kiss was put over the exposed neck.   
    Keith gritted his teeth, turning his hands into fists by the wail Lance let out for the actions made by the creature "He isn't yours!" it was a retore full of fire, the korean took a step forward, ready to take the monster into a fight.   
   "He is" another growl and a smile that possessed too much teeth.   
   "No, he isn't!" Pidge interjected while throwing a bunch of salt (they kept with them, just in case) towards the imposing creature, they watched in morbid interest the way the entity reacted, letting out a piercing screech, getting away from Lance with agony embed on his face. "Move, Keith!" Pidge finally hissed, urging the male to grab Lance and get the _fuck_ out of there.   
   The boy with the lilac eyes reacted and surged forward to grab Lance's wrist, tugging lightly towards the road that brought them there "Come on, sweetheart."   
   Unfocused and terrified eyes looked for him and finally nodded, entwining their fingers, Keith swallowed thickly and broke into a sprint, keeping a strong hold over the tan hand; Pidge following close behind.   
   The enraged howl that resounded around the darkness of the forest made all of them let out a strangled scream and force their legs move faster, stepping around rocks and dodging the branches that were on their way, the teens were moved by huffs of air and ragged breathings, exasperated for the seemingly endless road, the sound of strong footsteps going on their chase not helping with the feeling.   
   Finally, they reached the parking lot, Hunk was there and smiled once he saw his friends back.   
    "Hey, guys! What's the ma-" the big male wasn't able to finish when he was pushed towards the car by Pidge.   
   "There's no time, come on!" The teen with the glasses grumbled while moving Hunk.

 "Wha, what's happening?" the brown haired man asked in confusion, admiring the scarred forms of his tree friends, trembling and wide eyed, they were terrified.  
   The scream that came from between the pines explained him why.   
   Hunk scrambled on his own to the vehicle and all of them were inside in a second, the hawaiian started the engine and hit the gas in order to hear a small yelp that Pidge let out, the sight of claw marks on the window next to them.   
   The car was finally off, leaving a trail of dirt behind, a pair of scarring and piercing yellow eyes as a hunting memory for three of the teens, the sensation of cold touch forever etched into Lance skin.   
  
                                ~*~   
  
   Keith sighed and looked towards the tired form of his boyfriend, finally sleeping, still trembling now and then for the experience they lived just a few hours ago, he felt the need to lay down next to the brown-haired young man and make sure that they both were really safe and happy but he got the responsibility of checking the entrances to their shared apartment a last time.   
   The korean sighed again, giving another longing look towards Lance before walking down the hallway, the sooner he ended up, the better.   
   Then, a figure surged from between the darkness a snarl contorting his expression, Shiro was pissed, those damned brats tried to take away the one thing that gave some humanity back to him, that was unforgivable. The demon let out a huff and relaxed when he saw the calm form of _his_ small human, Shiro walked towards the bed and knelt down next to it, a happy smile gracing his features, he extended a clawed hand towards the peaceful face and gave a ghostly touch, chestnut eyebrows furrowed but ultimately relaxed again.   
   Shiro cooed and was getting ready to touch once more when he heard the sound caused by the nuisance with the mullet, the entity stood up and tsked, walking to the window of the room, he will make sure that boy wouldn't be able to get in his way again.

  
   The moon still shone on the sky and Shiro swore to claim what was rightfully his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Full Moon.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
